Summer of the Dead
by JustSittin'OnCityRoofTops
Summary: It started out as a slightly odd morning, but not enough to be very anxious about. And just when you thought that everything's fine and you let your guard down, you're most feared nightmare shows up out of the blue. AU. 1896, 5986, 5666, etc. NO yaoi.


_Hello guys! So I decided to create a fanfic like this due to my obsession with High School of the Dead and also, the thought of having a mass zombie slaughter. OwO_

_In all honesty, this fic only popped in my head things morning due to another one of my zombie apocalypse dreams. =w=_

_In short, this was done out of impulse. =w=_

_Yeah, as I've said before this is set in the Alternate Universe and also contains multiple pairings with no yaoi._

_Oh well, I sure hope that this turns out nicely. _

_Enjoy the fic guys! :D_

* * *

A miniature clear liquid trickled down a young male's paling temple as he scrutinized intently the overwhelming amount of chalk-written numbers and square roots written on the viridian colored board. His scrawny legs began to tremble violently as he diverted his gaze to the side, only to find a pair of agitated salmon pigmented eyes.

The tiny piece of chalk he held in his quaking right hand immediately broke with a hushed snap as he hurriedly glued his terrified amber orbs on the math problem laid out especially for him.

Several disrespectful snickers were already mildly erupting from the audience until the proctor shot a malevolent glare at the bunch.

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, are you going to answer the question or not?" An authoritarian female voice calmly inquired, though the hint of exasperation could be very much perceived. Her displeased roseate orbs narrowed lethally at the coffee haired teen that resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

"Y-Y-Yes, M-Ms. Mirch!" Tsuna faintly replied then began scribbling indubitably incorrect things that he hoped would get him out of this mess.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong,_

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Despite having had heard the school bell that signaled for lunch, everyone were still fastened on their seats. After that incident last month in which a student suddenly walked out on Ms. Mirch after hearing the bell, well let's just say that it didn't turn out pretty.

And of course, Tsuna was well enlightened of this. So when he unexpectedly heard the young a woman utter a brief statement of farewell, he was rendered dumbstruck and yet at the same time heavenly relieved.

Before he could sink down onto the grimy yet comforting ground, he heard her intimidating tone again.

"Oh and Sawada, tomorrow be prepared for a set of 50 problems similar to what I gave you just now and an extra take home project." The stunning lady then focused her attention back to the door and finally left.

After the flock was sure the spine chilling teacher had left, they openly commenced their usual ritual—_laugh at Dame-Tsuna. _

"Hahahahaha, way to go Dame-Tsuna!" One of the males hollered

"You sure did it this time; the she-hulk is seriously pissed off." A girl commented.

"Really dude, you're the biggest loser I've seen in my whole entire li—"

"Maa maa, quit it guys that 'aint cool anymore." A pacified yet stern male voice was heard.

"Tsuna-kun doesn't deserve those words." A cantaloupe haired female joined in.

"Boss isn't like what you guys claim him to be." A reserved tone meekly stated.

"Yamamoto-kun, Kyoko-chan, Chrome-chan…!" The brunet called out a bit startled.

Those who ridiculed Tsuna swiftly backed off. Though it harms their pride, the amount of damage they'd acquire from the famous heartthrob Yamamoto Takeshi, the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko and the new girl Dokuro Chrome's fan clubs would be much more dangerous. What's more is that Chrome's loony obsessive-compulsive cousin Rokudo Mukuro would surely slaughter all of them one by one, including his pals and Chrome's.

The last time some valiant nutcase tried to bully the amethyst haired female, the whole school had gone into catastrophe. Actually, it wasn't only Namimori. Kokuyo was also dragged into the chaos, explaining Mukuro and Hibari's infamous distaste for one another.

"Tche, just because you have Yamamoto-san means no shit, don't you dare act all high and mighty!" A classmate of theirs spat out and abruptly began pacing away from the scene.

"Oi, Hatori wait up!" A female scurried off to the boy.

The class eyed them as they waltz away. Tsuna's clique also did the same but none of them bothered to retort a comeback.

"Sheesh! You could've gotten yourself in trouble! Its good thing Gokudera-san is absent today, or else you could've been blown to pieces." The girl reprimanded Hatori.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." The irked boy grumbled.

When they've disappeared through the halls, everyone began to mind their own business.

"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko anxiously asked him.

"A-Ahh I'm a-alright…Kyoko-chan." The flustered boy replied with his face ignited.

"They're mocking Boss again…" Chrome cheerlessly mentioned as her single wine tinted gaze watched her mahogany hued loafers.

"Those guys…they never change now do they?" Yamamoto said with a strained happy go lucky grin.

All four of the teens nodded in unison.

"Well, now that's over why don't we all grab some lunch now?" The kendo club captain merrily suggested.

"Hai!" They all agreed.

* * *

Once the group had latched onto their bento boxes they ambled off directed for their usual spot during lunch time.

"Are you alright, Chiyo-chan?" A female who had been walking ahead of them told another female who was practically noodle in her grasp as she assisted her.

"Ye-Yeah…I'm alright." Chiyo responded rather faintly as she gave a gradual heave of her head.

"More and more people are feeling ill." The tangerine haired teen said in a troubled tone.

"True…more than half of our class had been either sent home or are cooped up in the infirmary." The baseball fanatic commented.

"The heat has been really bad lately, specially that summer is coming early this year." The shorter male exasperatedly said.

"Temperature illness? I wonder if Mukuro-kun and the others are alright." The eye patched girl pondered then fleetly, another idea joined her train of thought.

"Ano, maybe that's the reason why Arashi-san is absent today." Chrome guessed

"Ah, no Chrome-chan. Gokudera-kun texted me this morning and told me he accidentally ate something Bianchi-onee-chan made." Tsuna exhibited horror on his features as he answered her question.

"Oh, so that's what it was." Yamamoto said with an 'oh-I-get-it' face.

"Hahaha, I texted him this morning and asked him if he was going to be late. But he just told me this,"

The obsidian haired boy hoisted his cell phone to view to his friends what the message on it contained.

Kyoko held a nervous smile, Tsuna none too gently collided his right hand with his forehead while Chrome mildly felt herself flinch.

"WHAT THE HELL? STOP TEXTING ME YOU BASEBALL FREAK? AND IT'S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE! DAMN IT ALL, YOU'RE MAKING MY HEAD ACHE WORSE?" These were the exact words that the SMS message on Yamamoto's mobile phone held.

Ah, typical Hayato.

The slate haired teen released a chuckle and all of them resumed walking.

* * *

As they journeyed more in more in the halls of Namimori, the more they witnessed strained looking students and even teachers. All of them had the same pasty outer appearance with tiniest hint of ignition overwhelming their faces. It was as if any minute now, they would all pass out on the sturdy floor. Every one of them seemed to have the same destination—_the nurse's office_.

The orchid haired female was racked with anxiousness at the sight in front of her.

"Is…the weather problem really that bad?" She lightly nibbled on her coral colored lower lip.

The amber eyed girl directed her vision on her fellow female and gave a small smile.

"It is alarming, but let's be more positive. The heat does seem twice as hot as yesterday. "

"Yeah, we just need lots of water to cool ourselves so we won't feel faint." The taller male added.

"And if one of those does pass out, we've got each other's back." The cinnamon haired male said in a mirthful tone.

The corners of Chrome's lips turned upwards a bit.

"_I can't help…but still be a bit worried though." _ The singled eyed girl thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Kokuyo Middle…_

_Huff Huff Huff Huff_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Blood

The very dark tint of the thick liquid was viciously splattered ungracefully onto the once tan pigmented walls.

And more of it is currently being produced as more and more defenseless individuals are rapidly losing light in their terrorized eyes.

Ear-splitting shrieks smothered each nook and cranny of the vicinity and it couldn't be alleviated…

_Huff Huff Huff Huff_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_BAM!_

A boisterous hit was delivered as it mixed with the inhuman groan of a hellish entity.

_Huff Huff Huff Huff_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_DUG!_

And another head was disgustingly severed.

_Huff Huff Huff Huff_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_BOOM!_

The hazardous impact of the nun chucks immediately incapacitated the threat

_Huff Huff Huff Huff_

_Tap Tap Tap Tap_

_SHRUSHK!_

The noise of a human skull being pierced right through resounded as a set of frenzied heterochromic eyes flared.

"Run faster Ken, M.M., Chikusa, we have to hurry out of this damned place."

3 same responses were heard and the batch of survivors bustled as if they've been under the influence of a berserk potion.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of chapter 1 of the story. =w=_

_Sorry if there isn't much action on this one, though I assure you there'd be lots on the 2__nd__ one OwO_

_Pairings would come in the later chapters so tune in! :D_

_Oh and another thing, I' m so sorry if the characters may seem OOC~ TT^TT _


End file.
